


Always Yours

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina discuss the lack of dinner invitation after Emma and Snow return from their exile in FTL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 5-7 December 2012  
> Word Count: 1534  
> Written for: [](http://femslash12.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**femslash12**](http://femslash12.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Recipient: [](http://lilacsigil.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://lilacsigil.dreamwidth.org/)**lilacsigil**  
>  Summary: Emma and Regina discuss the lack of dinner invitation after Emma and Snow return from their exile in FTL.  
> Spoilers: Specifically ep 02x09 "Queen of Hearts", but the entirety of the series is up for grabs  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was a last minute pinch hit that I was very happy to snag. I am still mulling over ideas for a Granny/Cora story that will happen eventually, but I thought a nice Regina/Emma piece would be a lovely thing to do, especially because I wanted to deal with the ending of ep 02x09 "Queen of Hearts." I think this helped with my issues.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)**shatterpath** did a quick beta, but any and all remaining mistakes are totally mine. If you offer _constructive_ criticism, I'll happily fix the mistakes you point out.

"You could have come to dinner, you know."

She says the words so simply, just the barest hint of defensiveness in her tone, and blinks apparently guileless green eyes at me. I don't believe it for a second, my own eyes narrowing as I study her face. She's hidden ulterior motives behind that gaze before.

"Of course," I reply slowly, hands balling into fists in my jacket pockets. "I'm sure that would have gone over so very well with your parents and all of their friends. Ruby and her grandmother have made it abundantly clear that I'm really not welcome in their establishment for longer than it takes to pick up a previously called in order."

"Regina--"

"Besides," I say, barreling over her utterance of my name as if she hasn't spoken at all, "I have no desire to be where I'm not wanted by even my son." The minute the words are out of my mouth, I almost regret them. _Almost_. "So why don't you just tell me the real reason you're here, so we can both get on with our lives again? You may want to consider a shower, dear, followed by the immediate burning those clothes."

Her eyes narrow, but I find I don't even have it in me to smirk at her reaction. I want nothing more than to return to the dark solitude of my lonely life and plot the next step in my path to regain Henry's love and acceptance. Not that it will likely do me any good at this point, now that his sainted Savior of a mother has returned to Storybrooke. I will eternally remain not quite good enough for the sense of belonging that I crave. Perhaps Mother was right and love is nothing but the basest of weaknesses.

My eyes drop to study the toe of my shoe, alerting me to the crack starting in my front step. Clearly it'll need to be repaired, but I know that no one would willingly come and do anything for me, not even if it gives them any kind of income. No, I've become far too much of a pariah in this town, even more so since giving up my magic.

"What the hell is your problem, Regina?" she finally asks, and I realize the weight of her steady gaze on me. "Henry wanted you there, _I_ wanted you there. Why would you--"

"Don't lie to me, Emma Swan," I snap, meeting her gaze with narrowed eyes. "If either of you had wanted me there, you'd have said something at the time, but you didn't. You all just traipsed off down the center of the road toward Granny's, heads held high in victory and reunion. Not a single one of you bothered to look back or think about anything else. I'll ask you to remove yourself from my home and go back to the family you and Henry have chosen. When my mother comes to town, and she _will_ find a way to do so, don't bother coming to ask me to save all of your undeserving lives. You're the Savior, Ms. Swan; _you_ take care of your friends and family. Leave me the hell out of it."

Swallowing hard against the emotions churning like acid in my stomach, I turn to go back into the house. I don't want to deal with any of this, not now, not ever. Best to just accept that Gold and everyone else is right: I don't deserve happiness after everything I've done. One foot is in the foyer, barely shifted to take my weight when a hand seizes my elbow tightly and spins me around. The movement throws off my equilibrium and I stumble into the solid warmth of her chest.

"How about you just shut the hell up and let me talk to you?"

Her eyes are hard, glittering with emotions I can't -- or won't -- decipher. Her grip shifts to accommodate my imbalance, one arm sliding around my waist to hold me closer. I'm close enough now to feel her breath feather across my cheek. My eyes close against the surge of hope and affection trying to spread out from my chest, in spite of the sure knowledge that this cannot happen between us. Hands push against her chest, and I only belatedly realize they're mine.

"Let me go."

"No."

Pushing harder, I glare at her. "Emma, let go of me."

This time, instead of refusing again like I expect her to, Emma closes the gap and presses her lips against mine. My body stiffens reflexively, refusing to pay any heed to my brain, which is screaming to get away from this posthaste. Instead, I can feel my hands slide up her chest to her shoulders. One continues on to glide around to cup the back of her skull, fingers twining the golden strands there. A gentle rumble of sound vibrates against my chest that I only recognize when the soft moan escapes my lips to be swallowed by hers as her tongue glides into my mouth. My hands grip her more tightly as the kiss deepens, fear and relief warring for the position of dominant emotion.

"Now will you listen to me?" she asks when she finally pulls back to look at me. Blinking owlishly at her, I take a step back and turn to go into the house. "Regina!"

"Not out here," I say in a low voice, not trusting myself to speak any louder so that she can hear the extent of my emotional upheaval. "Come inside. Please?"

Thankfully, she doesn't utilize that stubborn streak that has always been such a bone of contention between us. She follows me into the house and heads up the stairs to stand in the middle of the floor. I'm suddenly reminded of the last time we stood face to face here like this, and my heart clenches painfully.

"I really did want you there," she says after what feels like an eternity of staring each other. "I thought you'd be making some sort of grand entrance to herald in the person who not only promised Henry to bring us back, but risked her life to do so."

I take a step back at her words and stare at her. "What?"

She closes the gap between us, reaching out for my hand. "I don't have the whole story, but I got what I could out of Henry, Ruby, and the dwarves about the barrier and the magic. I know I won't get anything out of Gold, so I'd like to hear your side of it. Why would you risk your life to save us? You hate my mother and…" She shrugs, the corners of her mouth tugging downward again. "Well, I'm not exactly sure what you feel about me anymore. Hell, I'm not even sure what _I_ feel about us anymore."

"I couldn't let her come through," I whisper before clearing my throat. "My mother would put everyone in danger, including Henry. Especially Henry. We had to do something to keep him safe. But he was so upset when he found out…" My eyes close against the pain blossoming in my chest, my throat feels closed off to even the oxygen I need. The sensation of those strong arms wrapping around me again, pulling me into her chest, and the sound of her beating heart against my cheek bring tears to my eyes finally. "I didn't want it to be like Rumple wanted it, but he was so convinced that my mother had defeated you and Mary Margaret. I couldn't let her do the same to Henry. I'm sorry, Emma."

For a moment or two, she silently strokes my hair, cheek resting against the top of my head. When she does speak, her voice is soft and filled with more emotion than I can properly handle. "So you thought it would be better to sacrifice yourself to keep your promise to Henry and allow my mother and me to come back, is that it?" Choked up again, I can only nod. "And then we left you behind. No wonder you're so prickly and upset," she says, shifting back to tug my head up by my chin. "Thank you, Regina, for taking the risk to get us home." She punctuates her thanks with a chaste brush of her lips against mine. "But if you ever do something so stupid as to potentially make Henry an orphan, I will personally resurrect you and kill you again myself. Are we clear?"

I nod slowly, not trusting my voice to say anything further, and a sob escapes as she kisses me again. Losing myself in the very real sensation of her body against mine, her breath mingling with mine, her love radiating out to collide with mine, I let the tears fall. This isn't resolved, not by a long shot, but at least now I know that I have two very good reasons to keep my promise to Henry and to defeat my mother when she comes to Storybrooke, because I know she will. I won't let her destroy my happiness again, if it's the last thing I do.


End file.
